starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Dookan
|nascimento=102 ABY |morte=19 ABY (16:5:20) |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura=1,93 m |cabelo=Castanho escuro, mais tarde Branco |olhos=Castanho |afiliação=*Ordem Jedi *República Galáctica *Vinte Perdidos *Ordem dos Lordes Sith *Acólitos Sombrios *Confederação de Sistemas Independentes |mestres = *Thame Cerulian *Yoda *Darth Sidious |apprentices=*Qui-Gon Jinn |aprendizes = *Qui-Gon Jinn *Keelyvine Reus The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *Komari Vosa *Asajj Ventress }} *Savage Opress }} *Grievous }} *Other Dark Acolytes }} '''Dookan' foi um Mestre Jedi que caiu para o lado sombrio da Força e se tornou o Lorde Sombrio de Sith, conhecido como Darth Tyranus. Nascido no planeta Serenno, ele era o herdeiro do nobre título de Conde. Dookan foi levado pela Ordem Jedi quando criança e foi treinado por Thame Cerulian. Como um Cavaleiro Jedi, ele tomou Qui-Gon Jinn como seu primeiro Padawan (Sendo esse o seu melhor Padawan), e depois treinou Komari Vosa. Dookan era um instrutor respeitado no Templo Jedi e um dos mais renomados espadachins na galáxia. Somente os mestres Yoda e Mace Windu eram considerados no mesmo nível que ele. Dookan passou quase setenta anos como um Jedi, mas uma batalha desastrosa e Galidraan abalou sua fé na Ordem e na República Galáctica. Ele caiu na influência do Senador Palpatine de Naboo, e deixou a Ordem Jedi. Depois de descobrir que Palpatine era secretamente o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, Dookan se voltou para o lado sombrio e se tornou o Lorde Negro dos Sith, substituindo Darth Maul como o segundo aprendiz de Sidious. Seu mestre o agraciou com o título Sith de Darth Tyranus. Reivindicando seu título de Conde de Serenno e sua vasta fortuna, Dookan conspirou junto a Sidious para forçar a galáxia a uma guerra que iria trazer os Sith ao poder. Ele forjou laços entre corporações e planetas descontentes com a República, e se tornou líder do movimento Separatista e, mais tarde, da Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Milhares de sistemas estelares uniram-se a Dookan e se separaram da República Galáctica. Como líder político da Confederação, Dookan levou a organização contra a República em um conflito que seria conhecido como as Guerras Clônicas. Ele recrutou e treinou três dos seus maiores guerreiros para liderarem o Exército Droide Separatista: Durge, o brutal caçador de recompensas Gen'Dai; Asajj Ventress, protégé e aprendiz secreta de Dookan; e General Grievous. A guerra culminou em uma grande batalha na capital da República Coruscant. Em um duelo a bordo da nave Separatista Mão Invisível, o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker derrotou Dookan. Skywalker então executou o desmembrado e desamparado Dookan sob a instigação do Chanceler Supremo Palpatine, o próprio Mestre Sith de Dookan. Ele logo seria substituído pelo próprio homem que o havia matado, Anakin Skywalker, que iria cair para o lado sombrio de se transformar no temido Darth Vader. Biografia Jedi Juventude thumb|left|250px|Dookan e Yoda.Dookan nasceu no planeta Serreno em uma confortavelmente rica e saudável família. Seus pais eram severos e duros, mas orgulhoso de suas habilidades, de bom grado ele entregou-o à Ordem Jedi. Diferentemente da maioria dos youglings, ele estava consciente de suas origens e se sentiu impelido a provar-se digno delas. De longe, o mais rápido aluno em seu ano, Dookan foi particularmente apto a telecinese e jogos e combate. Ele poderia facilmente mover objetos com a força de sete anos de idade. Em 89 ABY, o Mestre Jedi Thame Cerulian o escolheu como seu aprendiz, logo que Dookan chegou aos seus 13 anos de idade.Antes de se tornar um Padawan, Dookan estudou diplomacia e se inscreveu para tutoriais especiais em processo do Senado Galáctico. Cerulian era membro do Conselho Jedi e reconhecido como um historiador. Dookan tinha vários amigos quando era mais jovem, inclusive era companheiro de Nod Lorian e do alienígena assessor senatorial Iridian Eero. No entanto, Nod Lorian tinha ciúmes de Dookan, que estava sendo escolhido como Padawan diante dele. Inseguro sobre seu futuro como um Jedi, Nod roubou um Holocron dos Arquivos Jedi, tentando ganhar uma vantagem sobre outros potenciais Padawans. Dookan visitou a sala de Nod para tentar falar com seu amigo, tentando convencê-lo a devolver o holocron. No entanto, os dois amigos foram interrompidos pelo mestre Oppo Rancisis, que descobriu o item roubado. Nod culpou Dookan, que estava chocado demais para negar. Nod mais tarde visitou Dookan, e pediu a seu amigo para encobri-lo, mas Dookan ainda estava com raiva de Nod e não lhe deu qualquer garantia de que o faria. No dia seguinte, os dois estavam em lados opostos de um exercício de rastreamento urbana e enfrentaram-se. Depois de Yoda interromper a luta, Dookan e Nod foram examinadas individualmente, ante o Conselho Jedi. Dookan disse a verdade sobre o roubo do holocron, e Nod foi expulso da Ordem Jedi. Os amigos tornaram-se amargos inimigos. Esta experiência fez Dookan desconfiar de amizade e de apego, e tornou-se paranoico com a possibilidade de traição. Apesar de já ter estudado com Cerulian, Yoda teve um interesse especial no jovem Dookan e era freqüentemente seu conselheiro e confidente.Yoda: Dark Rendezvous O Mestre Jedi, no entanto, foi igualmente rápido em apontar falhas de Dookan , quando necessário. Ele também ajudou na formação de Dookan com o sabre de luz como um Padawan.Most Precious Weapon Dookan se tornou um duelista consumado com a arma. Em seus últimos anos, poucos Mestres Jedi foram equiparados à habilidade de Dookan com um sabre de luz. Sob a tutela do Cerulian, Dookan tornou-se um Jedi poderoso. Ele era o mais talentoso Padawan que Cerulian já tinha visto e Dookan aprendeu muito com o seu Mestre. À medida que envelhecia e continuou a se desenvolver, Dookan tornou-se um indivíduo sincero que tinha opiniões fortes sobre a corrupção sistêmica que assolou a República Galáctica.Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Cavaleiro e Mestre thumb|237px|Yoda, Dookan, Thame Cerullian e [[Legends:Tyvokka|Tyvokka.]]Dookan tornou-se um Cavaleiro Jedi nos seus vinte anos de idade, e tomou Qui-Gon Jinn como seu primeiro Padawan. As suas idades eram muito próximas, com apenas dez anos de diferença. Com apenas dez anos de idade, Jinn tinha impressionado Dookan com seu potencial. Apesar de Dookan ainda ser o Padawan de Yoda na época, ele o convenceu de que seria um bom partido. Após três anos de aprendizado de Jinn, Dookan e seu aprendiz Padawan foram designados para proteger o senador Blix Annon de piratas que estavam sequestrando senadores para pedir dinheiro em troca de suas vidas. Na nave do senador, Dookan se encontrou com seu velho amigo, Eero Iridian, que estava servindo agora como assessor de Blix. Piratas atacaram o navio, explorando deficiências na estrutura e Blix Annon foi sequestrado, apesar das ações dos dois Jedi. Durante a invasão, Dookan reconheceu um dos piratas como seu velho amigo Nod Lorian e obcecou-se por ele, tentando de todas as formas impedir o seu sucesso. Dookan suspeitou de que as falhas de segurança e mau funcionamento das embarcações do senador durante a batalha haviam sido causadas por uma sabotagem deliberada, uma vez que a nave tinha passado recentemente por uma revisão segurança. Ele traçou a sabotagem da parte traseira da nave para a fábrica responsável, no mundo de gelo poluído de Von-Alai. Com a ajuda de Jinn, Dookan descobriu que a fábrica era de propriedade da Caravan, uma empresa em que o trabalho infantil era usado em suas linhas de montagem. Enquanto eles ainda estavam investigando, Eero Iridian chegou para dizer aos Jedi que ele tinha encontrado um trabalhador disposto a conversar, mas os atraiu para uma emboscada. Lá, droides surgiram e ameaçaram os dois Jedi. Iridian havia traído sua amizade inicial com Dookan e agora estava trabalhando para Nod Lorian. Dookan e Jinn foram forçados a se render a fim de evitar danos colaterais para os numerosos trabalhadores da fábrica. Eles foram envenenados com toxinas paralisantes, ficando inconscientes. Os Jedi incapacitados foram posteriormente transportados para a sede de Lorian Nod. Os dois Jedi acordaram em um quarto desconhecido, algum tempo depois, contidos por algemas de choque. Eles haviam sido capturados por Nod, que falou com eles e disse que pretendia mantê-los até que o senador Annon fosse resgatado. Infelizmente para Nod, o senador morreu de um súbito ataque cardíaco. Iridian em pânico, correu para a sala onde os Jedi foram contidos e começou a discutir com o líder pirata. Durante a briga, Dookan, soltou-se suas restrições e usou a Força para chamar seu sabre de luz através de Iridian, abrindo a porta. Dookan então duelou com Nod, com a intenção de matá-lo. Apenas a objeção de Jinn o impediu de matar seu inimigo. Em vez disso, Dookan prendeu os dois piratas e retornou a Coruscant com seu aprendiz. thumb|left|Dookan e seu mestre, Yoda.Após mais trabalhos para com a Ordem Jedi, incluindo uma última missão que durou dois anos, Jinn estava pronto para enfrentar as provações do teste Jedi. Antes de o par se separar, Dookan aconselhou Jinn que sua necessidade de conexão com outros seres era perigosa, e que a traição não devia pegá-lo de surpresa. Jinn passou os Julgamentos de Jedi, e tornou-se um Cavaleiro. Depois de ter treinado com sucesso um aprendiz, Dookan foi promovido a um Mestre Jedi. Enquanto Dookan e Jinn tinham sido uma equipe eficaz, a sua relação depois da elevação der Jinn, era distante. No entanto, Dookan foi uma grande influência em seu Padawan. Jinn seguiu os ensinamentos morais de Dookan, ao contrário de Yoda mais tarde na vida.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express Ele atendeu todas as lições de Dookan , exceto sua última, relativa à inevitabilidade da traição. Como um Mestre Jedi, Dookan foi um dos mais conceituados instrutores de sabre de luz na Ordem Jedi. Gravações de técnicas de sabre de luz de Dookan demonstrando foram registradas no Grande Holocron e tornou-se a visualização obrigatória para duas gerações de Padawans. Além disso, uma palestra de Dookan em telecinese foi gravado pelo Mestre Jedi Asli Krimsan e preservado em seu holocron. Na gravação, Dookan descreveu um encontro que teve com o Mestre Yoda quando ele tinha sete anos, em que Yoda pediu-lhe para mover um pote com a Força. Enquanto Dookan pensou que o pote era leve, e movido com êxito, era, de fato, maciçamente pesado. Durante seu tempo como um instrutor dentro do Templo Jedi, ensinamentos de Dookan sobre os métodos também foram particularmente bem recebidos.Power of the Jedi Sourcebook Lhe foi oferecido um lugar no Conselho Jedi, mas ele recusou para que ele pudesse permanecer mais independente como uma Força de paz pró-ativa. O Conselho concordou que suas habilidades eram bem adequadas para tal trabalho de campo. Apesar desta recusa prévia, mais tarde foi oferecido um outro lugar, que foi aceito.Clone Wars official site Dookan era conhecido como um idealista político e era hábil na resolução de conflitos em toda a galáxia. Uma tal intervenção foi na disputa Sevarcos de 52 ABY.HoloNet News Vol. 531 48 A amizade de Dookan com muitos jovens Jedi, como Mace Windu e Zaifo-Vias, foi considerada parte da "Velha Guarda", atuais e ex- membros do Conselho. Algum tempo depois da missão de Sevarcos tomou um novo aprendiz, uma jovem mulher chamada Komari Vosa. Por esta altura, Dookan foi parte de um enviado diplomático a bordo de um navio consular. No entanto, as negociações falharam e os combates começaram, durante o qual, Argyus Faro, um jovem membro da Guarda do Senado, ficou gravemente ferido. Dookan ajudou a salvá-lo e logo se tornaram amigos e associados.The Clone Wars Campaign Guide Galidraan Das muitas missões em que Dookan se envolveu, o confronto mortal em Galidraan foi o mais desastroso. O governador de Galidraan enviou um chamado de ajuda pois estavam sendo atacados por Mandalorianos. Dookan foi o mestre Jedi sênior do grupo 20 jedi selecionados para a força-tarefa. Ao contrário da maioria de seus companheiros, ele tinha algum conhecimento sobre o inimigo que eles estavam enfrentando. O governador de Galidraan contratou Jango Fett e seus seguidores, os Verdadeiros Mandalorianos, para eliminar uma insurgência local que estava lutando contra ele. Fett concordou em destruí-los em troca da localização do seu inimigo, Vizsla, o líder da facção dissidente Mandaloriana conhecido como o Death Watch. No entanto, o governador estava secretamente trabalhando com Vizsla e não tinha intenção de deixar Fett vivo após a tarefa ser concluída. Ele decidiu usar os Jedi para destruir os Mandalorianos verdadeiros, e pediu a sua ajuda, alegando que os Mandalorianos haviam invadido. thumb|282px|Komari Vosa e Dookan em Galidraan.Dookan estava ciente da reputação dos Mandalorianos como guerreiros e pediu reforços ao Conselho Jedi. A urgência da situação, no entanto, necessitava que ele usasse apenas a sua força-tarefa inicial. Os Jedi receberam as coordenadas do acampamento de Fett. Dookan exigiu sua rendição. Em vez disso, Fett ordenou que os Mandalorianos abrissem fogo. O encontro dizimou ambos os lados. A batalha concluiu após as mortes de 11 Jedi e a destruição quase completa das forças de Fett. Fett foi capturado vivo depois de matar vários Jedi com as próprias mãos. Após a ordem do Conselho Jedi, Dookan entregou Fett ao governador do planeta sem uma investigação mais aprofundada. O governador tomou armadura Fett e ele vendido como escravo. Naquele momento ele não percebeu como os Jedi haviam sido manipulados, no entanto, Dookan aprendeu logo em seguida que o Conselho e os Jedi haviam sido usados para promover os objetivos pessoais do governador. Este Dookan, profundamente ofendido, continuou a buscar pot toda a trama por trás da derrocada Galidraan. Dookan teve um especial interesse no destino de Jango Fett, que ganhou o seu respeito como um guerreiro. A aprendiz de Dookan, Komari Vosa, foi uma das sobreviventes em Galidraan e disse ter matado vinte Mandalorianos pessoalmente. Enquanto Dookan elogiou suas habilidades com um sabre de luz, ele não estava convencido de que ela era digna de se tornar um Cavaleiro Jedi. Em particular, ele estava perturbado por seus sentimentos românticos impróprios para com ela e sua personalidade volátil. Algum tempo depois do incidente em Galidraan, Dookan recusou-se a recomendar Vosa para os Julgamentos de Jedi e ela foi liberada da Ordem. Sua libertação enfureceu Vosa, mas ela conseguiu juntar-se a uma missão Jedi para Baltizaar para se provar a Dookan. Enquanto os Jedi repeliram o culto Bando Gora, eles sofreram pesadas baixas. No final da luta, Vosa estava desaparecida e dada como morta. Dookan apresentou um protesto ao Conselho Jedi após Baltizaar, alegando que o Conselho estava perdendo vidas Jedi por razões políticas. Deixando a Ordem thumb|left|Darth Tyranus e o Mestre Zaifo-Vias. Após as batalhas de Galidraan e Baltizaar, Dookan tornou-se cada vez mais distante da Ordem Jedi. Ele se recusou a aceitar qualquer missão do Conselho Jedi e ficou preocupado com profecias sobre os tempos sombrios que se desenrolam por toda a galáxia, ele sentiu que elas estavam se tornando realidade.Enquanto ele discutiu suas preocupações com muitos dos Mestres mais proeminentes da Ordem Jedi, seu amigo Zaifo-Vias era seu mais próximo confidente.Labyrinth of Evil Nos Bastidores Representação Dookan foi interpretado por Christopher Lee em Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones e Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith. Kyle Rowling fez papel de Dookan durante a maioria das cenas com sabre de luz, devido a inaptidão de Lee por causa de sua idade, a cabeça de Rowling foi digitalmente trocada pela de Lee durante a pós-produção. Dookan teve a voz de Corey Burton em Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas e em todas as aparições em video games, exceto em Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter, onde teve a voz de Jeff Bennett. Christopher Lee também voltou ao papel de Dookan no filme Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Entretanto, Lee não voltou como seu personagem na série de TV ''The Clone Wars'', onde Corey Burton mais uma vez interpretou Dookan. O nome de Dookan, originalmente Dooku, foi trocado por Dookan na versão dublada em português para evitar trocadilhos, assim com o mestre Jedi Sifo-Dyas teve o nome trocado por Zaifo-Vias e o capitão Panaka por Panás. Notas e Referências Aparições *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Battlefront: Prima Official Game Guide'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' * * * * * * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' * *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Revenge of the Sith'' * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Legacy of the Force'' *''Attack of the Clones'' (TCG) *''Sith Rising'' *''Jedi Guardians'' *''Revenge of the Sith'' (TCG) *''Star Wars Annual 2008'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' * * *Rise of the Empire * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''Battlefront II: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * * *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * * * }} Aparições não-canônicas thumb|210px|Conde Dookan mostrado como uma mini-figura de [[LEGO.]] *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * * *''Path of the Jedi'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Machos Categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi Categoria:Jedi Guardiões Categoria:Nobreza Categoria:Filósofos Categoria:Liderança Separatista Categoria:Jedi pós-Ruusan Categoria:Lordes Sith da Ordem de Bane Categoria:Instrutores de combates com sabres de luz